Stargazing Girl
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Dedicated to solitaryloner. While the Sun, with all of its glorious light and heat may over shine it, the Moon, too, is beautiful, with the silver light in the night soothingly shining on you. Remember that, girl who watches the skies, when you wonder who to love. Taito x Miku, Kaito x Miku. Rated 'T' just in case.


So I know I love KaitoxMiku... But then I heard about TaitoxMiku and I really wanted to write a brother vs. brother fic for the girl, and somehow, it turned to this. At first, I was going to have Taito kill Kaito and then be with Miku, happily bloody after, but...

Well, hope you enjoy.

For solitaryloner, who is fond of this pairing, I think. As a way of thanking her for the awesome story, Broken Soul, because it was awesome. And because I didn't review. (-.-') But mostly cuz it was awesome.

* * *

"I love you," a solemn Kaito was looking deeply into the eyes of one Hatsune Miku, holding her hands and gazing at her with such a loving look that the tealette blushed at his intensity.

Taito honestly thought she could do better. He had lived with his older brother for the most part of his life, and he knew what an idiot the blue-haired man could be.

"I love you, too," she whispered, and Taito wondered if he could stab himself, just to get her attention. Because she was too perfect for _him,_ his idiotic brother.

Well, he wasn't stupid. His stupid brother got all of the better things, including the girl both of them loved.

But gods be damned if he wasn't going to fight for her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello, Miku," he smiled, looking at her through his one ruby eye.

She looked up, and subconsciously brushed back a lock of the teal hair he loved and craved so much. "Oh, hello, Taito!" her voice cheery, she rose and gave her friend a warm hug, not knowing the effects she had on him.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, gesturing around to indicate his living room. As if he didn't know.

Miku smiled, and brushed back her hair again, a habit of hers he found adorable. "Waiting for Kaito," she chirped. "Honestly, he can be so slow!"

He nodded. "I know, right?" It took the idiot three years to confess to Miku. That had frustrated Taito, because he had been waiting for Miku to reject his brother.

What he hadn't expected was for Miku to accept, and go out with Kaito.

"But I'm so sweet!" whined the man at the top of the stairs. Miku put on a mock-scowl.

"Sweetness does not get rid of these wrinkles I got while waiting!" she said, her tone a fake raging one. "Why can't you be more like your brother?"

Laughing, Kaito sauntered down the stairs and pushed Taito back, away from Miku. And just like that, he was out of the conversation, and out of Miku's mind.

Again. Sighing, he snuck away, leaving the couple alone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Slam!_

Taito looked up as his brother stormed into the house, unusually angry about something. How odd.

"Had a nice date?" he asked, one corner of his mouth tilting up in a mocking, sadistic smile.

The next words wiped it off his face. "We broke up."

Taito sat up. "On your second anniversity? Harsh, man."

Kaito didn't say anything, just slammed his bedroom door.

"Who broke up with who?" he called after his older brother.

"_She_ broke up with _me_!" his shout choked off in the end, and Taito felt a rare pang of sympathy.

But he also felt hope.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'll be gone for a week. Don't set the house on fire, don't starve yourself, and don't kill someone."

"Geez, you need this vacation."

Kaito scowled. For months after his break-up, he'd been like this. It was driving Taito crazy. Responsible, mature Kaito? Um, alternate universe, anyone?

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make sure you don't get any calls or interruptions. Now, shoo!" Closing the door, he waited five minutes before picking up the phone and dialing a number. "Hey, Miku. He's gone now."

Ten minutes later, she was in his bed with him, clothes scattered everywhere as they tried to eat each other's faces off and fought to be on top.

And it felt so right.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I think I'm going to go out with Kaito again."

Taito paused. For half the year, they'd been meeting secretly and having an 'affair' (although neither was really taken, so it wasn't quite the right word to use), and suddenly, the tealette had decided to announce this. How interesting.

He said the last part aloud. "How interesting."

Miku raised her left eyebrow, like she did when she was slightly annoyed with him. "That's all you can say?" she demanded.

He shrugged, and combed a hand through his purple hair. "Well, what else can I say? 'I forbid you?'"

The teal-haired girl rolled her eyes and left, and it was much later when Taito finally realized that those words were the exact ones she wanted to hear.

But even if he regretted it with all his heart, it was too late.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"We're getting married," just like the last time they had spoken to each other, her words broke Taito's already-shattered heart.

"Kaito told me," there was a pause, and Taito looked around the empty park. No one in their right minds would be here in the current weather (stormy, raining cats and dogs, wind howling….).

So they must have been out of their minds.

"Should I try to stop you?" he asked, the unspoken words ringing in between the sound of rain pelting the ground harshly. _Please don't leave me…._

"No," she shook her head, making some strands of teal plaster to her face. "I'm lucky to have Kaito, after all I've done."

"And what about me?" the words were meant to be casual, but it came out desperate, like a bratty, whiny child. The very kind he hated and despised. Ironic.

For the first time that meeting, she met his eye. "I'm sorry."

He grabbed her and kissed her, as hard as he could.

She pushed him away, but he knew that she had kissed back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Black, black, black….

There! A flash of teal! Quickly, Taito briskly walked over to the place where the young widow stood, looking lost and bewildered.

"Hey, you alright?"

She shook her head, rubbing the white cast sticking out against the black silk of her dress. Taito knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but to admire how, even with scratches and a hideous cast, she still managed to make funeral clothes look good. "He… he saw that truck skidding, so he swerved, and, and took the hit instead of me..." she whispered, eyes shining with tears barely held back. "He worked in the emergency room; he knew that would kill him!" She looked up at him, looking close to hysteric.

Taito hugged her, trying to give her what little strength he could offer.

"He said he loved me," she murmured, as if this was all a bad dream.

"I love you, too," he whispered, just loud enough that only she could hear it.

He felt her tremble into his chest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mommy!" little Kaito cried, midnight hair darker than his father's, teal eyes from his mother shining brightly. "Look at me!" the boy waved, and then jumped off the tree.

"Hey, be careful!" Taito managed to leap in between and intercept the boy from breaking a bone.

"Uncle Taito!" he squealed, and wrapped his chubby arms around the purple-haired man's neck.

"BaKaito," grumbled Taito, but began to jog back to where the boy's mother sat.

Miku, despite being thirty, managed to look just like she had when she was sixteen. "Really, Kaito!" she exclaimed. "Must you jump like that all the time?"

"Sorry, mommy," but the boy didn't look very apologetic as his wandering eyes caught the butterfly. Before he could further get scolded, he jumped up again. "Bye, mommy!"

"No, Kaito, wait!" but the boy was already out of hearing range. Sighing, Miku's shoulders slumped as she turned to Taito. "I blame the genes of your family," she stated bluntly.

"How do you know it wasn't from your side?"

"Because I was a perfect lady."

"Really? Because I heard some things from Mikuo that were remarkably adventurous for a young girl of seven," he drawled, making Miku flush.

"_Six_. I was _six._ Traitor," she grumbled.

Taito laughed, and ruffled her hair. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. It had almost become a habit, where he would say it at the randomest time.

For the first time in ten years, she slipped her hand into his, and answered back. "And I love you."

He smiled for real, after all that time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A man with dark blue hair and shining teal eyes stood at three grave marks.

"Mom," he laid a leek on the grave in the middle.

"Father," on the oldest grave went an ice-cream cone.

He paused at the last one. "Hey, dad," he said as cheerfully as he could. "I know I'm not really your son, but when dad died, you were the father figure, and you married mom, so I hope you forgive me calling you that, 'kay?"

A purple flower and a picture of Taito and Miku on their wedding day, laughing at Kaito Junior with cake on his mouth.

"Don't have too much fun up there, 'kay?"

If Kaito Junior had listened just a bit more carefully, he would have heard the ghostly laugh of three people, all happy and in love.

* * *

I regret nothing. It was fun to write.

I love pizza. And reviews.

**~Ten-Faced~**


End file.
